The Time Agent
by Beagle Bug
Summary: Jane Tyler is a time agent from the year 2,625 AD. She is assigned to go back in time and make a few changes to the Revolutionary war to protect the future. Not a Mary-Sue. Rated T for safety. Part 1.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a three part series involving the Patriot, Titanic and Glory. The first is The Patriot. You will not neccisarily have to read them in order. My OC will Not be a Mary-Sue. **

Jane Tyler walked into the agency. She flashed her I.D. at the security guard and took the teleportation tube up to her office. Jane sat down at her office and began to shuffle through her assignments.

Jane was special.

She was one of 196 agents in the world with the same job. She was a time agent. The year was 2,500 AD when time travel first became possible. Worried about the damage civilians could cause, the world governments banned it. (At this time all world conflict has ended.) However that was quickly revoked when scientists and historians discovered that history was not happening as it should. Because time travel was possible, small events in the past were happening that shouldn't have been. The nations sat down and created the Time Agency. A special government branch dedicated to righting the past to protect the future. Each country elected one time agent to deal with cases in their region. It is now 2625 AD and the Time Agency is still running strong. Jane's family had been time agents for the U.S.A since the beginning. Her father, the time agent before her, had died when she was 19. She had been offered the job a month later and now, at the age of 21, she is the youngest time agent ever.

So as she sat sifting through her assignments, she noticed a particularly thick folder marked URGENT. She skimmed it and started to grin. She loved these assignments. Standing up, she walked up to the director's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice said inside.

Jane walked through the door and was greeted by the director. She was a middle-aged woman with greying black hair pulled into a tight bun. She wore black glasses and a white blouse and pencil skirt.

"Ah Jane, I see you got the urgent assignment," the Director said.

"Yes ma'am," Jane replied. "And I accept."

"Excellent!" the Director said. "Let's sit down and go over the details."

They sat down and the Director pulled out her own copy of the file.

"Alright, two days ago the Time-Checkers discovered a problem in the American Revolution period. You know the story of how Benjamin Martin inspired victory at the Battle of Cowpens. This was one of the battles that turned around the war. Our Time-Checkers discovered that unless you go back, the pain of losing his oldest son Gabriel prevents Benjamin from fighting and America doesn't win the Revolution. You need to make sure that doesn't happen," the Director finished.

"What killed his son?" Jane asked.

"According to our file, the infamous Colonel William Tavington burns a church with his brand new wife and her town inside. Gabriel tried to get revenge but was killed in the process."

This made Jane feel sick but she held her tongue.

"So what exactly happened that shouldn't of?" Jane asked.

"It's the church. None of the people were supposed to die there. You need to save them."

"Is this mission one where I need to be invisible or can I be seen?"

"I think you will be fine by meeting people, but as always, don't get too involved. Remember you're fixing the past not damaging it more. We don't want a repeat of the first Thanksgiving," the director said strictly.

Jane looked down, remembering the catastrophe of the Pilgrim mission.

"I understand."

"Good," the director said. "Wade is waiting for you in the tech lab. When you are finished, it will be time."

When she beamed herself down, she found Wade, the weapons specialist, fiddling with some sort of gun. His back was turned to her and as she entered the lab, he spun around, took one step to greet her and….. Fell flat on his face. What had he tripped on? Air. Wade was your typical tech nerd. He dressed in white shirts with different colored bow-ties. He had dark, curly brown hair and was a little bit of a string bean. He was cute in a geeky way and used to have a crush on Jane. He still did actually.

"Though I can't imagine why," Jane thought to herself.

She didn't think herself as beautiful. Nor did she think herself ugly. Jane was simply average. She had straight light brown hair. And while her face wasn't Barbie doll thin, she wasn't a box either. She had green eyes and medium lashes. Because of the time she spent in the sun, her skin was tan and she had a light sprinkling of freckles across her nose and cheekbones.

"Yep, that's me, Plain Jane," she thought as she bent down to help Wade up.

"Wade, remember what we talked about. No more tripping over flat surfaces," she said with a smile.

"Yes Agent Jyler, I mean Agent Tane, I mean-" Wade stammered.

"Jane, Wade. Just Jane," she replied.

He nervously chuckled, running his hands through his hair.

"Yes, well, Gadgets! Yes for the Revolutionary Mission, of course!" Wade exclaimed as he ran about the lab.

He put several items in front of her on the table. The first was her old gadget watch she sent in to be fixed.

"Oh Wade, thanks! I've been missing this!"

Wade grinned, "I've made a few improvements. Now it still has the basic functions, an alarm that says the time stream is fixed, a memory wipe camera, instant invisibility and electric stunner. There are also a few new additions."

He pushed a button and a small hook ejected. He pushed it again and it shot up into the ceiling. Giving her a quick smile, he attached it to his belt and shot upwards. He grinned at her from the ceiling.

"It's a built in grappling hook with the thread of a robotic spider. This thing is so strong it could lift an elephant," he said as he glided down.

"Right now do you remember what went wrong with the first Thanksgiving?"

"Oh, something about almost being burned at the stake while killer robot turkeys went about destroying everything in their path," she said sarcastically.

"Yes, but the basic problem was that you didn't have any help. You were unprepared for the Ro-Bugs to infect the closest deceased organic organisms and multiply," he said.

"What's your point Wade?"

"Well now, you do have help. I have successfully figured out how to send communications through the time stream so now wherever you are in time, you will be able to use the watch to contact HQ."

"Wow Wade, I'm impressed," Jane said.

Wade beamed at her praise. Handing her the watch, he reached for a small pocket knife. He extended the small blade and led her over to his steel desk. He lightly cut a small square on the surface. A small ring of smoke rose from the incision and a perfect steel cube fell from the desk. Wade picked it up and handed it to Jane.

"It's made of Martian steel laced with Acid X," he explained. "It can cut through any solid object."

"Even the wall of a church?"

"Easily," he replied.

"Well as always Wade, you never cease to impress me. Thank you," Jane said.

Wade blushed and looked at the ground. He mumbled out something Jane didn't catch.

"I'll see you when I get back from the American Revolution."

With a quick farewell she walked over to the transport tube and went to the time room. When she arrived, there were at least twenty-five scientists, time-checkers, engineers and reporters. Standing in the middle of it all was the Director. When she entered they all fell silent and looked directly at her. She nodded and with confidence walked towards the Director who handed her a small over-the-shoulder pack.

"It's bigger on the inside," she explained. "We have provided the proper clothes, and essentials to survive. Because of the severity of this mission, we will be sending you back several months before the church burns. You will need to get close to the Martin's but as always, be careful."

"I understand," Jane said confidently.

"Then we are ready."

Jane slung her bag over her shoulder and stepped in front of a huge circular arch. With a nod from the Director, one of the scientists pulled a giant lever and the arch was filled with a purple light. Taking a deep breath, Jane stepped through. She felt herself falling through empty space till she landed on the soft grassy surface. She pushed herself up and saw she was in a forest.

"I'm here," she said to herself. "I'm in the eighteenth century."

**What do you think? Reveiws are welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! It's Beagle Bug here! I'm sorry it has beeen so long since an update, but I wanted to make sure that I got this perfect! (Plus school, plays, work, etc.) Now for the thank you's!**

**To my one reveiwer, margaret7122: I'm so glad you enjoy it! Your reveiw makes me smile :)**

**To My Beta, tykiki: Thank you for your patience with me and fitting me into your busy schedule :)**

**To everyone else who favorited, and subscribed: Thank you so much! Its you guys who keep me going! **

**Now please enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Brushing herself off, Jane took in her surroundings. The forest was teeming with green trees and shrubs. Sunlight streamed through the tree tops, and birds chirped happily. To Jane, it almost didn't feel like a new nation, torn from war, struggling for it's independence.<p>

After making sure she was alone, she pulled the small bag off of her shoulder and dug through it. One of them was a typical civilian, militia outfit that included a civilian coat, a linen shirt, a waistcoat, a felt civilian tricorn hat, trousers and a pair of leather tied shoes. The next outfit was fitted more for a colonial woman. It had a shift, petticoat, stockings, shoes, stays, a modesty piece and a gown. Jane scoffed at the layers of women's clothing.

_As if I will wear a dress! Not._

Deciding that the dress would be useless for the route she was choosing to take anyway, she chose the men's clothing. Walking behind a thicket of bushes and shrubs, she once again looked for anyone passing or walking by. Deeming it safe, she removed her futuristic clothing. Once she dubbed herself presentable, she checked her watch, which was hidden by her coat sleeve.

_Okay, the date is August 18__th__, 1780. The Battle of Camden_. _Where were the Martins during the Battle of Camden?_

_I suppose now is as good a time as any to test Wade's invention._

She eyed the communiqué button warily, and looked around again. No need to be accused of witchcraft, if that was possible to avoid. Jane pressed the button, and was greeted promptly by soft, light music.

_Even in 2625, we are still put on hold. _Jane smirked to herself.

"Jane?" Wade's voice came out of her watch.

"Congratulations Wade! Your invention is a success this time," She told him brightly.

Wade laughed nervously, and Jane could picture him running one hand through his hair. He asked her what she needed.

"Where were the Martins during the Battle of Camden? That's where I ended up?" she asked.

"One second… ah, here we are. During the Battle of Camden Thomas has already died. The children are staying with their Aunt Charlotte, and Gabriel watches the Battle from an abandoned house. This is when Ben finds him, and soon after they go to start the Militia," Wade explained.

"Thank you Wade."

"You are very welcome. Good Luck!" he said, cutting their connection.

Jane pulled out her map of the area. There was a giant X marked, 'Drop Zone'. From there, the closest village was Pembroke.

_Maybe I should get a horse. That would make this whole trip a lot easier._

She slung her pack over her shoulder and began to walk in the direction of the village. She soon came out of the woods and upon a road. As she walked the dirt path, Jane concentrated on her mission. This was one of her bigger assignments. Usually, they were pushing someone out of the way of a bus, or stealing a document that would have fallen into the wrong hands. This involved the fate of a whole nation. This was not just a pop back in time to inspire one of the greatest love sonnets ever written.

"_Ah, William," she thought. "He was such a gentleman."_

Soon, the little town came into view.

_Here goes nothing._

Then, like ghosts of the past, she saw them. Dressed in colonial garb, men, women and children all around her talked, worked and lived their lives as they would any other day. She tilted her hat down and walked through the main road relatively unnoticed. She came upon a small shop where a young woman with brown hair was writing in a journal.

"Excuse me Miss," Jane said. "Do you have any horses for sale?"

The young lady looked up and surprise lit her face. Jane could only imagine the surprise of seeing a woman standing in front of you dressed as a soldier in the 18th century.

"Why yes, we do. Let me get my Father." She bewilderedly turned to leave. "Oh, my name is Anne Howard."

Jane just stared. This was her. The girl who burned alive. The girl whom Gabriel Martin died for. She stared back at Jane expectantly. She cleared her throat.

"Jane Ty- Smith. My name is Jane Smith."

Anne smiled and hurried in the house. Jane looked around at the town again. She felt the terrible burden overcome her. She was the only person who knew these peoples fates and could change them. When she heard footsteps from inside the house, she shook her head and prepared her story.

Mr. Howard was a rather large man. His face was wrinkled and one of his legs was missing. In its place was a wooden peg. Jane smiled and extended her hand.

"Hello, Mr. Howard!" she exclaimed. "My name is Jane Smith. I understand you have some horses for sale."

Mr. Howard shook her hand and cleared his throat.

"Why yes, Miss Smith. Follow me please."

He led her to the small stables behind the house. Anne trailed after them curiously. They arrived at a small stable where there were about four horses tied up. At the very end of the row, was a tall brown mare with four white socks.

"This one is perfect," Jane smiled. "What is her name?"

"She hasn't got one, Miss Smith," Anne spoke up.

"I shall have to give her one then. I like Rosemary, what about you?" Jane asked.

Anne smiled. "I think it's wonderful."

Jane returned the smiled and turned to Mr. Howard.

"How much, sir?" she asked.

They discussed a price and Jane rummaged through her bag till she found the appropriate currency that the Agency gave her. As she was saddling up, Mr. Howard gazed at her curiously.

"Miss Smith," he began. "I believe everyone has a right to their own business, but if I could just ask you. Where are you going, dressed like a soldier and riding a horse?"

"Well Mr. Howard, this Revolution needs all the help it can get. I plan to offer my services to the militia." She exclaimed and noted bother father and daughter's eyes widened slightly.

She mounted and Mr. Howard shook his head.

"Well I wish you luck," he said.

She smiled and tipped her hat at them both. Then, taking a deep breath, she kicked her horse and quickly left the doomed town behind her.

She rode and fell into the gentle rhythm of Rosemary's movements. She supposed she would get there before everyone else. Ben and Jean Villeneuve would arrive with their recruits first followed by Gabriel and his volunteers from Pembroke. She figured they would be surprised. Should the worst happen, she would wipe their memories, make herself invisible and try again. She did have a hypnotic spray in her bag but she hated using it. Jane liked earning trust, not stealing it.

"_At any rate," she thought. "I am a woman. They probably won't shoot me on sight."_

* * *

><p>Eventually, Jane reached the swamp. It was a dismal looking place, and the murky water came up to Rosemary's knees. A thick fog swirled around the water and the dead trees, making everything similar in appearance. Finally, after two hours and server swear words, the Spanish mission came into view. It was made of stones and in total ruin. However, it provided good cover and since hardly anyone came through the swamp, it was an excellent base, a guerilla fighters dream.<p>

As Jane predicted, she was the first one there. She tethered Rosemary to a piece of rubble and settled down. She decided to build a fire, since the only people who would see it would be the militia. Plus this way, Ben and the others would be prepared for her in the camp. They wouldn't stumble over her in the dark, get scared, and shoot the first thing that moved. Slumping against the stone wall of the missionary, Jane felt the excitement of the day take its toll.

_I'll just rest my eyes for a few moments. _

Jane felt as if she had just closed her eyes when she felt cold metal nudge her shoulder harshly. Jane looked up and into the eyes of several men. The one in the center she recognized from his picture in the Time Agency files: It was Benjamin Martin, and the beginnings of his famous bunch of freedom fighters. The only problem—they all had rifles pointed at her. Jane smiled.

"Gentlemen," she said. "I'm pleased to meet you all. Won't you join me by the fire?"

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you thought! Reveiws are welcomed! Also suggestions will be considered (no promises) :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! So sorry that I haven't updated anything in like, forever. I literally have been so busy I forgot this existed. **

**Ahem. **

**Well here is chapter 3! So sorry it took so long. **

**To the reviewers:**

**Supernatural-Girl17: Thank you so much!**

**Serenity'sfire98: Here you go! **

* * *

><p><strong>The Time Agent Ch. 3<strong>

"Who the hell are you?" One of the men asked.

"Well I'm not British if that's what you're worried about," she replied, while stretching her arms outward.

"What are you doing here girl?" Another asked.

Jane sighed. "Clearly we are off to a bad start."

She stood and brushed herself off. She struck out her hand and offered it to Benjamin.

"My name Jane Smith and I'm here to fight for the cause," she said with a smile.

"A woman? Fight? Clearly you Americans are brimming with surprises," said a man with a French accent.

Jane turned to the Frenchman and gave a little bow, "Bonjour Commandant Villeneuve, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer."

Jean's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Vous parlez Français?"

"Oui," she smirked. "Nous avons beaucoup à apprendre les uns des autres."

"Oui, il semble que nous faisons," he replied.

She turned to Ben again, whose face had become confused with the exchange of foreign words.

"Mister Martin, perhaps we could have a discussion in private?"

He nodded and turned to the rest of the militia.

"Men, set up camp. John, Jean and Miss Smith, follow me," he ordered.

They went to a corner of the mission and gathered up firewood. Jane volunteered to start the fire as them two men observed her curiously. Once lit, she sat down with her legs crossed, and looked at them expectantly. Benjamin cleared his throat.

"Now Miss Smith-"

"Jane," she quickly interrupted.

Benjamin stared at her then began again.

"Jane," he corrected. "While I appreciate your enthusiasm for the cause, I simply cannot allow you to join the militia. As Commander Villeneuve stated, you are a woman. You would prove to be a distraction to the men and would not be able to protect yourself. I cannot afford distractions."

Reminding herself of the social norms of the time, she didn't let Benjamin's words offend her. Women were trained to be good wives and daughters, not soldiers. Instead she turned to Benjamin.

"Mister Martin-"

"Ben," he interrupted, mimicking her.

"Ben," she corrected with a smile. "With all due respect, I am perfectly capable of defending myself and fighting."

Martin raised an eyebrow, "I find that hard to believe. Now a nurse, I could maybe consider. But in battle, I cannot see you being much use."

"That's fair enough," she consented. "Why should you trust my skills? You don't know anything about me."

"Exactly," Benjamin nodded, relived sounding.

"So what if I could prove to you that I am perfectly capable of defending myself and aiding in battle?" Jane asked confidently, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That I would love to see," Jean grinned.

Benjamin sighed. Jane knew he was the sort of man that would at least give her the chance to prove herself. She was right.

"Alright Mis- Jane. You may try and convince me," he relented.

"Excellent!" Jane grinned. "If you could ask a soldier to come over with his bayonet please, I will demonstrate my skills."

Benjamin nodded and left the mission corner to retrieve a soldier. He came back with a young man in his 20's. He had his blonde tied back in a short ponytail as was the fashion of the day.

"This is my son, Gabriel," Benjamin said to Jane.

Jane stepped forward and shook his hand firmly rather than accepting the kiss on the back of her own hand.

Gabriel looked uncomfortably at his father.

"Father I don't feel right about attacking a woman," He said hesitantly.

"I assure you Mister Martin, I am quite capable. Now if you would, please charge me like you would in battle," Jane said, taking a defensive stance.

Gabriel still looked hesitant, but with a nod from his father. He sighed and straightened up. He gripped the musket with the wicked looking bayonet on the top. He squared off against Jane.

"Ready?" he asked.

Jane nodded briskly, a determined smirk on her lips.

Gabriel sprang into action. He charged at Jane, running with the bayonet fixed on her. As he was about to thrust the blade forward, Jane stepped out of the way. Surprised, his body kept moving. Jane took advantage by using a low sweeping kick to trip the young soldier. As he fell to his back, his grip on the musket loosened. Jane took hold of it and flipped it around. Before he knew it, she had one knee on his chest and he found himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

Gabriel slowly raised his hands near his head.

"I surrender?" He said, meekly.

Jane flashed a sweet smile and released him from her captivity. She held out her hand to him, and after a few moments, he accepted. She returned his musket to him and then turned to his father.

"Are you satisfied?" She asked.

Benjamin did a good job hiding his surprise. He cleared his throat, and glared at Jean who was chuckling under his breath.

"For now," he conceited. "I suppose you should introduce yourself to everyone else then."

Jane nodded.

_I'm in. _

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! More to come soon! <strong>

**Shoot me a review! **


End file.
